XShatteredX
by Silverhunt
Summary: Robin and Jasmine bicker and argue all day, every day. When Robin spies on Jasmine and discovers something about her, will his perspective about her change? WARNING: depression, self-harm. RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine and Robin were having an argument…again. Superboy sighed as Robin and Jasmine entered the living room.

"You're so freakin' _annoying_!" Jasmine yelled.

" _I'm_ annoying? Do you have any idea how irritating you are?!" Robin yelled back. Jasmine glared at him. "At least _I_ can act _mature_ every once in a while!"

Robin scoffed. "Yea, every once in a while. Not even that often!"

Robin and Jasmine continued bickering until Superboy stood up. "QUIET!"

Robin and Jasmine fell silent and stared at him wide-eyed. Superboy glared at the two. "You two have been arguing non-stop for the past 2 months, you need to chill out."

Superboy pointed to Robin. "You've been doing this a lot longer than she has, you know better. Even if you are the youngest on the Team other than Jasmine."

Superboy turned to Jasmine. "And Jasmine, you need to stop fighting with Robin. I know how annoying he can get, trust me. But that doesn't mean that you retaliate when he acts like a troll. Got it?"

Superboy looked at the birds expectantly. Jasmine and Robin nodded, looking at the ground, glaring at each other from the corners of their eyes. Superboy nodded, satisfied. "Good, now shake hands."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. Superboy looked at her, daring her to question him. Jasmine sighed and held out her hand to Robin. Robin shook it, glaring at Jasmine. Then something caught Robin's attention. There were a few red marks, scabs maybe, on her arm. Robin pulled Jasmine's wrist closer. Jasmine glared at Robin.

"What are you doing?" Robin ignored her, putting his thumb underneath Jasmine's sleeve. Jasmine's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"NO!" Jasmine yelled, tearing her wrist from Robin. Superboy raised an eyebrow and Robin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Jasmine held her arm close to her, worried Robin might try to pull her sleeves up again. Jasmine backed up before turning and high-tailing it to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy looked at Robin, who was still puzzling over why Jasmine stopped him. She was hiding something, but what? Robin decided to find out and walked off to his room to prep some cameras.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. That was too close. Jasmine would never hear the end of it if Robin found out she was cutting. He would make fun of her for months about it, probably longer. Jasmine stood up and opened her door, looking around to make sure nobody was there. She darted out and made her way to the living room where she left her bag, and in it, her knife.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jasmine ran down the hall, Robin snuck into Jasmine's room and put some cameras in place. One on her dresser, one in a corner of the ceiling and wall, one on her desk, and one above her door. Robin heard footsteps and snuck back to his room quickly, shutting his door as Jasmine came in sight. Robin strolled over to his desk and sat down, watching the monitor attentively. Time to find out what Jasmine's big secret is. Robin propped up his elbows on the desk and placed his head on his hands as Jasmine entered her room with her backpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine looked around the living room for her backpack. There! Jasmine walked over to the couch and picked up her bag, making sure the knife was in there. Yep. She zipped the bag shut and made her way back to her room. Jasmine rounded the corner to see Robin shut his door. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. What was he up to? Jasmine shrugged. God knows what Robin does and why he does it. Jasmine walked into her room and locked the door, making sure it was secure.

Jasmine walked over to her bed and opened her bag, pulling out her knife. Jasmine stared at it, marveling how something so beautiful could be so dangerous. Jasmine put her bag down and rolled up her sleeves. Engraved in her arm from yesterday was a faded message: DIE B****. Jasmine wondered what she should carve into her skin today, placing the knife against her chin thoughtfully.

Just then, a familiar song played on her radio. Jasmine reached over and turned it up, singing along.

"And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
why my heart is so broke,  
rejecting your love.  
Without love gone wrong,  
lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know  
is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start.  
Take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain,  
wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains,  
and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's a sun,  
taking all shattered ones  
To the place we belong,  
and his love will conquer.

And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
why my heart is so broke,  
rejecting your love.  
Without love gone wrong,  
lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know  
is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start.  
Take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain,  
wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains,  
and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's a sun,  
taking all shattered ones  
To the place we belong,  
and his love will conquer."

A lone tear crawled down her cheek.

"Yesterday I died.  
Tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight."

Jasmine stopped singing and wiped her eyes, pulling her sleeve up farther so it wouldn't get in the way, and began carving her message. Jasmine grimaced as she drew blood, but continued to sketch the letters in her arm. After a while, Jasmine pulled the knife away from her arm, satisfied with her work. Engraved in her arm, covered in blood, said: KILL YOURSELF. Jasmine grinned in satisfaction and walked to her bathroom, cleaning the blood from her arm and knife. Meanwhile, our Boy Wonder watched from his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin watched as Jasmine walked into her room and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow. What was she gonna do? Jasmine walked over to her bed with her bag and pulled out a…knife?! Robin narrowed his eyes at the monitor as Jasmine rolled up her sleeves. There were red marks all over her arm, which only puzzled Robin more. Unless…

Robin's eyes widened. No, Jasmine isn't…depressed enough to do that, right? She isn't depressed at all! Robin watched as Jasmine placed the knife against her chin, looking thoughtful. She perked her head up and turned the volume of her radio up. Robin raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? Robin froze as Jasmine began singing.

"And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
why my heart is so broke,  
rejecting your love.  
Without love gone wrong,  
lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know  
is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start.  
Take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain,  
wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains,  
and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's a sun,  
taking all shattered ones  
To the place we belong,  
and his love will conquer."

Robin was mesmerized. One reason being he had no idea Jasmine could sing, she was really good. The other reason being the lyrics she was singing. Did she really feel that way? Robin suddenly felt guilty for being so hard on her.

"And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
why my heart is so broke,  
rejecting your love.  
Without love gone wrong,  
lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know  
is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start.  
Take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain,  
wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains,  
and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's a sun,  
taking all shattered ones  
To the place we belong,  
and his love will conquer."

A lone tear crawled down Jasmine's cheek.

"Yesterday I died.  
Tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight."

Robin's face turned to a look of pity as he watched tears roll down Jasmine's cheeks. Jasmine wiped her eyes and sat up straight, pulling her sleeve up higher. Robin's eyes widened in shock as Jasmine cut into her arm, grimacing. When she stopped cutting, there was a fresh message in blood in her arm: KILL YOURSELF. Robin gaped at the monitor, nearly pulling his hair out as he tried to process what he just saw. Jasmine was…cutting herself?! How could he not notice this?!

Robin jumped up from his chair and ran to Jasmine's door. Robin pounded on the door. "Jasmine, open up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine heard someone pounding on her door. "Jasmine, open up!"

Jasmine's eyes widened. Robin. Jasmine pulled her sleeve down quickly, hoping the blood wouldn't seep through it. "Just a minute!" Jasmine called frantically.

"Jasmine, get over here and open the d*** door before I do it myself!" Jasmine whirled around frantically, trying to hide all the paper towels with blood on them. She heard her door beep and glanced at it. Robin walked in and his gaze fell on her. Robin walked over to Jasmine as she hid her arm behind her back. Jasmine glared at him.

"What do you want, Robin?" Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me see your arm."

Jasmine hesitated and held out the arm she didn't cut. Robin glared at her. "Your _other_ arm."

Jasmine shook her head, backing up. "No, I don't need to do what you say."

Robin followed Jasmine as she continued backing away from him. Jasmine soon found her back pressed against the wall, and Robin was still walking toward her. Robin placed his arms on either side of Jasmine, trapping her. Robin leaned down, eyes narrowed.

"Jasmine."

Jasmine's eyes widened slightly in fear. Robin was always ticked at Jasmine, sure. But he never sounded this mad. Jasmine looked down at her shoes, still hiding her arm behind her back.

"Jasmine," Robin repeated. "Let me see your arm."

Robin pulled Jasmine up by her chin so she would look at him. Robin held her gaze. "Please, Jazmine."

Jasmine was in shock. Did he really just say please? To _her_? Jasmine looked up at Robin, uncertain of what she should do. Something about him made her feel…safe. Like she could trust him. Jasmine sighed and brought her arm from behind her back. Robin held it and pulled her sleeve up, never breaking her gaze. Robin looked down and saw that Jasmine had gotten most of the blood off. Robin sighed and looked back at Jasmine, who was staring at the ground.

"Jasmine, why are you doing this?" Jasmine shrugged, not knowing what to tell him.

"It feels good," she mumbled. Robin sighed and pulled Jasmine into a hug. Her eyes widened at the action, reluctantly returning the embrace. Jasmine felt tears build behind her eyes. Why was she starting to cry? After a minute, Jasmine couldn't hold it in anymore. Jasmine sobbed into Robin's chest as he placed his chin on her head and ran a hand down her hair repeatedly, letting Jasmine cry it out. They stood like that for a while, even after Jasmine stopped crying. Jasmine buried herself further into Robin's chest, wanting to feel the safety he granted her. Robin smiled at her actions before pulling back to look at her. Robin looked Jasmine in the eyes.

"You good?" he asked. Jasmine nodded, wiping her eyes. Robin smiled. "Good."

Jasmine nodded and pulled Robin into another hug, craving the feeling of protection. Robin picked Jasmine up and walked over to the bed. He sat down with Jasmine in his lap. Robin pulled her closer, placing his chin on her head.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" he said. Jasmine sniffed. "But, I thought you hated me," she whispered.

Robin pulled away to look at her, deadly serious. "Jasmine, I have never hated you. You drive me crazy, but I never hated you. Okay?"

Jasmine nodded and whispered, "Okay."

Robin smiled. "Okay."

Jasmine buried herself in Robin's chest once again. Robin wrapped his arms protectively around Jasmine, never wanting to let go. He buried his face in Jasmine's dark brown hair that felt like silk and smelled like vanilla.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while, Robin looked down to see if Jasmine was still awake. Robin chuckled. Nope. Jasmine was breathing softly, curled up against him. Jasmine snuggled against Robin's chest when he tried to pull away. Robin smiled and pulled Jasmine close again, cradling her in his lap. Robin placed his head on hers. He never wanted to let Jasmine go, ever. He heard a knock on the door and looked in that direction as Superboy walked in.

"Hey, Jasmine-"

"Shh!" Robin put a finger to his lips, glaring at Superboy as he pointed to the sleeping girl in his lap. Superboy raised an eyebrow. "What-"

Superboy's eyes widened in realization. Robin glared at him, trying to get him to leave. Superboy seemed to have gotten the message because he put his hands up in surrender, turn the light off, left and shut the door, Robin glaring at him the whole way.

Once Superboy was gone, Robin smiled gently down at Jasmine. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, noting how peaceful she looked when she slept. Robin tightened his hold on Jasmine, determined to stay with her.

Robin's head shot up as he heard someone knock on the door. "Jasmine?"

Wally. Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it as the door opened, causing it to embed itself in the wall right next to the speedster's head. Robin heard a yelp and glared at Wally. Wally looked at Robin in disbelief.

"Dude, really? What was-" Robin held up another birdarang, preparing to throw it at Wally if he didn't leave _now_. Wally put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. But do you know where Jasmine is?" Robin glared at Wally, pulling Jasmine closer to him. Wally looked down at what Robin was holding. His eyes widened comically when realization dawned upon him. Wally stared at Robin in shock. Robin glared at Wally, still holding the birdarang, daring Wally to make a move. Wally clamped his mouth shut and ran out, shutting the door loudly. Robin winced and looked down to see if KF had woken her up. Robin sighed in relief. Jasmine was still asleep. Robin put the birdarang on the nightstand, wrapping both arms around Jasmine again.

After about 15 minutes, Robin heard yet another knock. Robin growled and picked up the birdarang he put on the table, ready to throw it at whoever was threatening to wake Jasmine up. Robin's eyes widened slightly when he saw Batman walk in and raise an eyebrow at him. Robin's eyes narrowed as Batman looked around.

"Robin-"

"Shh!" Robin whispered furiously, glaring at his mentor. Batman glared at Robin, but Robin didn't back down and held Batman's gaze. Batman's eyes narrowed when he saw something in Robin's lap. Robin tightened his grip as Batman drew nearer, still glaring at his mentor. As Batman got closer, he realized his son was holding a sleeping Jasmine in his lap, holding her protectively. Robin continued to glare at Batman, daring his father to do something that might wake her up. Batman sighed and walked out, leaving Robin to glare at the door. Robin put his chin on Jasmine's head, still glaring at the door in case someone else decided to come in and bug them.

"Jasmine? Are you in there?" Ding ding, we have a winner. Robin grabbed the birdarang. And their prize is a birdarang shot at them. Robin held up the birdarang, ready to throw it when he saw Miss Martian enter the room. Megan's eyes widened when she saw Robin glaring at her, holding up the birdarang. Robin sighed and put the birdarang back on the table. Miss Martian looked down and nearly squealed when she saw Jasmine in Robin's lap. Robin looked up at her.

 _"Hey, Miss M? Do you think you could leave for a bit so Jasmine can sleep?"_ Megan nodded, smiling at the two birds. Robin returned the smile. _"Thank you."_

Miss Martian disappeared through the door, leaving Robin to his thoughts. Okay, so who is left? Wally, Batman, Superboy, and Miss Martian had already come in. So that leaves Black Canary, Aqualad, Red Tornado, and-

"Jasmine?" -Artemis. Robin sighed and picked up the birdarang again. As soon as the door opened, Robin threw the birdarang at Artemis' head. Artemis' eyes widened as she ducked and barely dodged the flying birdarang. Artemis looked behind her to see the birdarang embedded in the wall behind her. Artemis turned to Robin wide-eyed, wondering why he would do that. Artemis opened her mouth to talk and Robin pulled out another birdarang, daring her to say something. Artemis glared at him then realized Robin was holding something. Artemis approached the Boy Wonder and saw Jasmine snuggled into his chest. Artemis smirked up at Robin, who was giving her a death glare, still holding up a birdarang. Artemis mock-saluted him as she shut the door and walked away.

Robin sighed in frustration as he placed the birdarang on the table. People just _couldn't_ leave them alone! Robin put his head on Jasmine's and closed his eyes, when he heard the sound of metal. Robin internally groaned. Here we go again… Robin picked up the birdarang and a sharpie from Jasmine's bag, writing a message on it. Robin put the sharpie down and threw the birdarang as the door revealed Red Tornado standing outside the room. Red Tornado looked at the birdarang Robin threw. Written in sharpie was: GET OUT. Red Tornado looked at Robin and immediately noticed the girl in his lap. Red Tornado turned and left the room without a word. Robin sighed again. Okay, so almost everyone in the Cave had come to talk to Jasmine. The only ones left were Aqualad and Black Canary.

Robin watched the door expectantly, pulling out another birdarang. After a while, there was a knock. "Jasmine? It is Kaldur, may I come in?"

Robin restrained himself from letting out another sigh. "Jasmine?"

Kaldur opened the door and poked his head in, looking around. He rose and eyebrow when he saw Robin glaring at him, holding up a birdarang. Kaldur wondered why Robin was acting so defensive. Unless… Kaldur looked down and saw Robin cradling Jasmine. Kaldur smiled and nodded, shutting the door without a sound.

Robin glared at the door. Okay, the only one left was Black Canary. Robin placed his head on Jasmine's, waiting for Dinah to knock on the door. "Jasmine? Are you in there?"

Robin glared at the door, ready to throw a birdarang. Black Canary cracked the door open a little. "Sweetie, I was wondering if you-"

"Shh!" Robin whispered angrily, shooting a death glare at Dinah. Dinah looked at him, confused as to why he was telling her to be quiet and holding up a birdarang. Black Canary opened the door and stepped inside, walking over to Robin. Robin continued glaring at BC as she came closer. Dinah's eyes widened (big surprise there) when she saw Jasmine in Robin's lap, asleep. Dinah smiled and kissed Jasmine on the head before smiling at Robin. She planted a kiss on his forehead before pulling away, still smiling in a motherly way. 'Good job,' she mouthed. Robin smiled at her praise and approval as Dinah shut the door.

Robin placed the birdarang on the table, happy that no one else was gonna bother them. Robin glared at the door. Hopefully. Robin felt Jasmine shift in his lap. Robin smiled down at Jasmine as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Mornin, Jaz," he whispered. Jasmine groaned and snuggled into Robin's chest. "No, still night."

Robin chuckled, causing Jasmine to shake. Robin leaned down. "Jaz, you need to wake up."

Jasmine shook her head stubbornly. Robin smiled. "We're going camping tonight, remember?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine shot up and grabbed Robin's shoulders. Robin put his hands on hers. "Why didn't you tell me we were going camping tonight?!" she demanded. Robin smirked. "I just did."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and hit Robin on the back of the head as he laughed. Jasmine got up and turned the lights on before turning back to Robin. "I have to get ready, that means you have to get out. Now!"

"Aw, but Jaaaaz!" Robin whined as Jasmine pushed him out of her room. Robin turned around to face her, smiling. "Ok, I'll go."

Jasmine was about to shut the door, but Robin stuck his foot in. "However…"

Jasmine opened the door, annoyed. "What is it, Robin?"

Robin smirked and leaned down. "Think you can sketch some of the Team tonight? It'd be great to have some of your art around the Cave."

Jasmine blushed at how close Robin was. "S-sure. Okay."

Robin smiled. "Thanks."

Robin leaned down and pecked her on the cheek before racing to his room. Jasmine stood there for a minute, processing what had just happened. Jasmine snapped out of her daze.

"Argh, ROBIIIIN!" she yelled, running after him. Robin cackled and called over his shoulder, "You know you love me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine let out a cry as she tackled Robin to the ground, breathing heavily. She was holding Robin's arms down on either side of him while straddling his waist. Robin smirked up at her. "This is more like it."

Jasmine felt her face go red. "ROBIN!"

Jasmine hit Robin on the side of his head as he laughed his head off. Robin smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. He leaned down.

"Gotcha," he whispered. Jasmine growled and tried to push Robin off her, only to have Robin pin her wrists above her head. Jasmine wriggled beneath him.

"Robin, let me go!" Robin smirked down at her and leaned down. "What's in it for me, Jaz?"

Jasmine felt her face flush at how close Robin was. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and his face was less than inches from hers. Jasmine whimpered, "Robin."

Robin's smirk grew as Jasmine stopped struggling to get out of his grip. Jasmine stood still, unable to move under Robin's gaze. Robin continued to smirk down at her. The two stayed like that for a while. Robin raised an eyebrow, leaning up a bit.

"Why aren't you trying to get away?" he questioned. Jasmine shrugged, looking away from him. "I don't know."

Robin smirked again. "You have a crush on me, don't you Jaz?"

Jasmine glared at Robin, face red. "No I don't!"

Robin's smirk grew as he leaned down. "Yes you do! You totally fell for me!"

Jasmine glared up at Robin as he smirked victoriously. "I hate you."

Robin continued to smirk. "No you don't. You know you love me."

Jasmine felt her face go red again. "No, I hate you!"

Robin nodded, still smirking. "Mm-hm. Oh, I'm sure. Whatever you say, Jaz."

Jasmine glared at Robin and wriggled beneath him. "Will you get off me?"

Robin shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Jasmine groaned in frustration. "You are so _infuriating_!"

Robin smirked. "I know I am. I also know that's part of the reason you love me so much."

Jasmine glared up at him. "I do NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Jasmine leaned up as far as Robin's grip on her wrists would allow her. "Do. Not," she growled.

Robin smirked, only ticking Jasmine off more. "What's so funny?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing."

Jasmine sighed. "Look, will you just let me up so we can go?"

Robin considered it then got an idea. "I'll let you go, _if_ you do something for me."

Jasmine paled as Robin smirked down at her. She swallowed. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

Robin shook his head. "No, probably not."

Robin leaned down to whisper in Jasmine's ear. "You have to spend the rest of the month with me."

"WHAT?!" Jasmine glared up at Robin, thrashing under him. "That's so not fair! A whole _month_?! With _you_?! That's torture!"

Robin smirked. "Do you want to get down there in time or not?"

Jasmine froze for a few moments and sighed. "Fine, I'll spend the rest of the month with you."

Robin smiled, satisfied. "Good."

He got up and offered Jasmine his hand. Jasmine looked at Robin skeptically before taking his hand. Robin pulled her up and she ended up really close to him. Robin smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jasmine felt her face go red for the hundredth time that night and tried to push away from Robin.

"Robin! Let me go!" Robin smirked down at Jasmine. "Why? We have plenty of time to get ready."

Jasmine glared up at Robin, hands on his chest still trying to push him away from her. Robin rolled his eyes before pulling her in a hug, arms around her back. Jasmine's eyes widened. She wasn't used to being hugged, especially by Robin. It actually felt kinda nice… Jasmine buried herself into his chest. This felt familiar, but from where? Wait…oh, oh no…earlier today. When she showed Robin her cuts. Eh, screw it. Jasmine just wanted to stay like this forever. Robin placed his head on Jasmine's relishing the feeling of having her in his arms. He could _definitely_ get used to this, instead of bickering all the time.

Suddenly, there was a camera flash. Robin and Jasmine turned around to see Wally holding a camera. Robin felt his face go red. "WALLY!"


	11. Chapter 11

Wally paled. "Oops."

Wally sped off, Robin hot on his heels. Jasmine giggled as she heard Robin yelling at Wally. Wait, she _giggled_?! Okay, that's just weird. Jasmine went to her room to pack, almost running into Robin in his pursuit to get the camera Wally had taken their picture with. Jasmine shook her head smiling and got her bag out, picking some clothes to wear tomorrow. Hm, she wanted to wear something outdoorsy, but also attractive. And it definitely wasn't to impress Robin or anything. Ok, maybe it was.

"WALLY! GET BACK HERE!"

Jasmine laughed as she heard Robin and Wally passing in the hall, Wally laughing and Robin shouting at him. Jasmine gasped as she got an idea. She poked her head out in the hall to see Wally and Robin heading that way. She let Wally pass then grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him into her room, shutting the door. Robin looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

Jasmine smirked at him. "I have an idea to get back at Wally."

Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, interested. "I'm listening."


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


	13. Chapter 12

Jasmine walked over to her bed, pulling her laptop out and sitting indian-style on her bed. Robin came and laid down beside her, hands under his head. Jasmine's face brightened as she tapped into the security footage. Robin propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Jasmine's laptop. Robin smirked at Jasmine as he realized where this was going.

"Jaz, I love the way you think." Jasmine smirked. "I know."

Jasmine did a double-take. "Wait, what?"

Robin continued smirking. "I said, 'Jaz, I love the way you think'."

Jasmine blushed and looked back at her laptop. Robin's face broke into a grin. "You're blushing!"

Jasmine glared at him. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Jasmine glared at Robin again. "Is there any way to get you to be quiet?"

Robin thought about it for a minute then he started blushing. "As a matter of fact, there is."

Jasmine gave him a look, then shut her laptop and put it off to the side. "Ok, what is it?"

Robin smiled. "Close your eyes."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Robin suspiciously. "Do you want me to be quiet or not?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and closed them. Robin waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't looking before taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Robin leaned in and pecked Jasmine on the lips. Jasmine opened her eyes, shocked. Did he really just…kiss her? Robin scooted away from her, face red.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Jasmine moved closer to him. "Robin-"

"No, it's okay, I get it. I shouldn't hav-" Jasmine cut Robin off by pressing her lips against his. Robin returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jasmine's waist, pulling her closer to him. Jasmine ran her fingers through his hair.

There was a bright flash and Robin and Jasmine turned to see…wait for it…Superboy holding a digital camera, smirking. Robin glared at Superboy and ran up to him, trying to reach for the camera. Superboy continued smirking as Robin jumped for the camera, but never reached it.

"Sorry, short stuff." Robin fumed. "Hey!"

Jasmine laughed. Robin looked at her questionably. "Who's side are you on?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Nobody's. I'm just enjoying the show."

Robin smirked. "More like enjoying the view."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Yea, you're right. Superboy is pretty cute."

Robin gaped at Jasmine as she laughed her head off. "Hey!"

Jasmine continued laughing. Robin smirked as he got an idea. He ran to the bed and jumped, grabbing Jasmine on the way, and landed on the other side of the bed on the floor. Jasmine breathed heavily beneath Robin and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Robin?" Jasmine laughed as Robin's face went red.

Superboy cleared his throat. Robin helped Jasmine up.

"Sorry, what did you need, SB?" Robin asked.

"We're leaving now, so get your bags." Robin's and Jasmine's eyes widened. They hadn't packed yet. Robin ran to his room to pack. Robin and Jasmine just tossed a bunch of civies clothes plus their uniforms uniform and weapons in a duffel bag. Robin walked into Jasmine's room, bag in hand.

"You ready?" he asked. Jasmine double-checked and made sure she had everything before nodding and zipping up her bag. Jasmine walked toward Robin, who took her bag. Jasmine frowned.

"I can carry my bag, you know." Robin nodded. "Yea, I know. I'm just stronger than you."

"Uh, guys?" Robin and Jasmine turned to see Wally standing next ti them awkwardly. "I'm taking the bags to the site, so…"

Robin handed over their bags. Wally took the bags and sped off. Jasmine sighed. Robin looked over in her direction, concerned. "You okay, Jaz?"

Jasmine nodded, rubbing her eye. Robin chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "You wanna ride on my back the whole way?"

Jasmine nodded sleepily, too tired to argue. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Robin's neck as he hooked his hands under Jasmine's knees. When they were set, Robin began walking them down to meet the others.


End file.
